finding my brothers
by Makie Yuki
Summary: Hikari's life had changed for what she thought was better she had family but now they've both Disappeared so she's going to find them no matter what! this is a sequel to my story Elric please read that first thankyou contains spoilers dont read unless u
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hikari Elric I've just been reinstated as a alchemist now I'm Hikari Elric the light alchemist and two years ago I found out I had two brothers Edward and Alphonse Elric but then something happened I don't even know if they both survived I don't even know where Winry or sakura are I've got a new friend now her name is Kayla she's the same age as me we're both 16 if Ed and Al were her Ed would be 18 and Al 17 but enough of that at the moment I go around singing and helping people I got called into a war last year and lost my left arm so I've got automail from a guy called Dominic but as I said I sing for a living at the moment I'm staying in an inn it's a nice little place me and Kayla have got a gig later

"Hikari!" someone was knocking at the door I opened it and saw Kayla she's got long blond hair and wears a purple top with a blue skirt

"come on Hikari lets get going we've got a gig in five minutes come on!" she said dragging me out

"okay, okay!" I said as we climbed onto the stage I picked up the mic there were already a few people there

"hello peeps!" said Kayla into the mic nothing happened I started laughing

"its not plugged in you idiot" I told her laughing

"what town are we in anyway?" I asked her as I put the plugs in

"hello Resembool!" yelled Kayla I looked through the crowed and I saw them a girl who looked like Winry two years older and the girl who was there that day the day when everything changed and a boy was standing next to them

"are we ready to have some fun!" I yelled the crowed started cheering I looked over again the girl who looked like Winry was staring at me I looked away

"well Hikari is going to sing gomenasai for you all!" said Kayla then the music started and I started singing

I felt happy that I could sing this song…

"now that song was for two people who are very special to Hikari aren't they?"

"yes there very special I only knew them for a short time they were my brothers Edward and Alphonse I don't know where they are but if you do please help me!" I said with a smile

"now Kayla is going to sing open your mind!" and then Kayla started singing she's got a lovely voice just as good as mine we don't say oh I'm better than her or she's better that me we are both as good 


	2. Chapter 2

Later me and Kayla were sitting with some guys who were telling us how good at singing, we were we were letting the DJ take over when the girl who looked a bit like Winry came up to me

"hey can I have a word?"

"erm…ok" I said

"Kayla I'm going over there for a bit" she didn't reply too busy being chatted up by that guy I guess I walked over to the other side of the room there was that girl the one from that day

"this is Rose…Hikari Elric" said the girl

"erm… hello…erm what did you want to say?" she ignored me and said

"and this is Alphonse… Elric"

"huh!? What! Stop jerking me around!" I yelled at her

"Hikar? Right?" she said

"no…I-I'm sorry that's not me" I said and walked away but she grabbed my hand

"you've changed…" she said I saw she was crying then she let my hand fall and I walked back to Kayla

"hey Hikari what was that about?" she asked I'll tell you later I said and sat down I noticed the boy who well I think it was Winry called al he was staring at me I stood up

"I'm going to bed talk to ya later!" I said and walked out the room

later Kayla walked in

"hey" she said as she fell down on the sofa I was lying on the bed reading

"so what did that girl want?" she asked

"she… she told me the boy with her was Al my brother and I know her its Winry but why did she tell me that kid was Al… I-I saw them both die both of them" I said starting to cry Kayla put her arm around me

"its ok I'm sure we'll find them one day" she said then there was a knock at the door I got up to answer it wiping away my tears when I opened the door the boy was standing there he was a bit taller than me and had long brown hair in a ponytail

"yes?" I asked he didn't say anything just stared at me I slammed the door in his face

"Hikari! That was a guy who came to watch us!" yelled Kayla

"yeah and?" I said

"don't slam the door in peoples faces!"

"why?"

"because its rude you idiot!" with that she stormed out of the room I followed her she went to the main desk

"hello do you know where the rockbells live?" she asked

"yes just over there" he said pointing down the road

"thanks" she said and pulled me outside and walked me to a house that had a sign outside saying Rockbell automail

"Kayla" I said

"no we're going in to sort this out hey it says they do auto mail yours is getting a bit small now we could get them to take a look" she pulled me up to the door and knocked

"coming!" yelled a girl's voice there were footsteps and the door opened

"hello!, uh" she said looking at me I looked at the floor instead

"hi I'm Kayla and this is Hikari!" said Kayla

"would you like to come in?" she said smiling so we both walked in

"I'm sorry but we're here to clear some things up your Winry right?" asked Kayla

"yes!" said Winry

"and you know Hikari?" she asked

"yes its been two years but I recognise her" she said looking at me

"then why did you tell me that, that guy over there was my brother!" I yelled

"Hikari!" yelled Kayla slapping her hand over my mouth


	3. Chapter 3

There was silence as we just stood there. I knew I shouldn't of blown the roof, but well I couldn't help it

"well shall we settle this like normal people?" said Kayla

"do you want to sit down?" said Winry gesturing to the table we all sat down. No one said a word. Just silence…

"so…" said Kayla

"Winry you know Hikari right?"

"of course I do! She's ed and al's little sister!" she said

"so that is?" I asked

"that's Al! your brother!" she yelled

"how can I be sure I saw them both… them both d-die!" I yelled the last word so loudly that pinako came in

"oh hello Hikari, long time no see its been what two years now?" she said

"erm… granny can we have some time alone?" asked Winry

"of course darling" replied pinako and she walked out the room

"well you see Hikari we found al after that incident back in his body" said Winry I looked around to see that al wasn't in the room

"come to think of it where is al?" it was Kayla who voiced my question

"he must be upstairs" said Winry

"but Hikari… he doesn't remember anything about the past 4 years…" said Winry

"so… that is why hi didn't recognise me… he cant remember who I am…" I said trailing off

"we should talk to him" said Kayla

"good idea!" said Winry "I'll go and get him!" she walked up the stairs me and Kayla sat there in silence

about two minutes later Winry came down stairs with al trailing behind her

"hey al!" I said

"erm.. hi" he replied

"al do you remember Hikari?" asked Winry

"who?" questioned al

"hi al I'm Hikari!"

"al Hikari's your little sister she travelled with you for a little while" said winry

"this is the sister you've been talking about! wow! Now she can help me find brother!" he said

"how old are you now al?" I asked

"I'm 17!" he said "so that makes you…"

"16"

"wow you really are small!" he said I just stood there steaming at the ears

"just don't call her dub or she'll bite your head off!" laughed Winry

"don't call me dub because I'm not dumb!" I yelled everyone started laughing even me

"so… where's Ed?" I asked

"ah... well we don't know" said Winry

"oh… ok"

"but Hikari your going to help me find him now aren't you?" al asked

"sure I am al do you want to come with us up to central?" I asked

"why on earth do you want to come to central?" asked Winry "you've always hated it there"

"I got to tell mustang where I'm going!" I said trying to hide a grin from my face "I'm a state alchemist now!" a big smile spread across Winry and al's faces

"well done Hikari!" Winry said hugging me "so what's your state alchemist name?"

"I'm Hikari the light alchemist" I said proudly

"doesn't your name mean light?" asked al

"yeah it does that's the state for you" I said Winry then pulled away from me and lifted up my left arm she then pulled up the sleeve of my top and looked at me so cross

"Hikari! Where did you get this automail from why do you even need automail!?" she yelled at me I sighed

"it needs fixing anyway and for your information I got called into the war last year and that's how I lost my arm the automail was given to me by a guy called Dominic"

"well you'll have to stay here 3 day's at the least to get it fixed!" said Winry "is that okay with you Kayla?" she asked

"sure fine" said Kayla


	4. Chapter 4

There was silence as we just stood there. I knew I shouldn't of blown the roof, but well I couldn't help it

"well shall we settle this like normal people?" said Kayla

"do you want to sit down?" said Winry gesturing to the table we all sat down. No one said a word. Just silence…

"so…" said Kayla

"Winry you know Hikari right?"

"of course I do! She's ed and al's little sister!" she said

"so that is?" I asked

"that's Al! your brother!" she yelled

"how can I be sure I saw them both… them both d-die!" I yelled the last word so loudly that pinako came in

"oh hello Hikari, long time no see its been what two years now?" she said

"erm… granny can we have some time alone?" asked Winry

"of course darling" replied pinako and she walked out the room

"well you see Hikari we found al after that incident back in his body" said Winry I looked around to see that al wasn't in the room

"come to think of it where is al?" it was Kayla who voiced my question

"he must be upstairs" said Winry

"but Hikari… he doesn't remember anything about the past 4 years…" said Winry

"so… that is why hi didn't recognise me… he cant remember who I am…" I said trailing off

"we should talk to him" said Kayla

"good idea!" said Winry "I'll go and get him!" she walked up the stairs me and Kayla sat there in silence

about two minutes later Winry came down stairs with al trailing behind her

"hey al!" I said

"erm.. hi" he replied

"al do you remember Hikari?" asked Winry

"who?" questioned al

"hi al I'm Hikari!"

"al Hikari's your little sister she travelled with you for a little while" said winry

"this is the sister you've been talking about! wow! Now she can help me find brother!" he said

"how old are you now al?" I asked

"I'm 17!" he said "so that makes you…"

"16"

"wow you really are small!" he said I just stood there steaming at the ears

"just don't call her dub or she'll bite your head off!" laughed Winry

"don't call me dub because I'm not dumb!" I yelled everyone started laughing even me

"so… where's Ed?" I asked

"ah... well we don't know" said Winry

"oh… ok"

"but Hikari your going to help me find him now aren't you?" al asked

"sure I am al do you want to come with us up to central?" I asked

"why on earth do you want to come to central?" asked Winry "you've always hated it there"

"I got to tell mustang where I'm going!" I said trying to hide a grin from my face "I'm a state alchemist now!" a big smile spread across Winry and al's faces

"well done Hikari!" Winry said hugging me "so what's your state alchemist name?"

"I'm Hikari the light alchemist" I said proudly

"doesn't your name mean light?" asked al

"yeah it does that's the state for you" I said Winry then pulled away from me and lifted up my left arm she then pulled up the sleeve of my top and looked at me so cross

"Hikari! Where did you get this automail from why do you even need automail!?" she yelled at me I sighed

"it needs fixing anyway and for your information I got called into the war last year and that's how I lost my arm the automail was given to me by a guy called Dominic"

"well you'll have to stay here 3 day's at the least to get it fixed!" said Winry "is that okay with you Kayla?" she asked

"sure fine" said Kayla


End file.
